1. Field
The disclosed embodiments concern a floor panel for a transport vehicle such as an aircraft and an installation for fixing cabin layout elements comprising such panels. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments refer to an installation for fixing cabin layout elements (seats, galley, . . . ) of an aircraft.
These types of installations are well known in passenger transport aircraft, for example, which include at least two rails of assembled seats spaced one after another and extending longitudinally in a forward/aft direction on the airplane. Each frame has one, two, or several seats which form a span of seats, being able to be fixed upon these mounting rails. Other cabin layout elements such as the galleys, toilets, . . . are fixed on these same rails or over appropriate structural elements if necessary.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic partial cross-cut view of a cabin floor of the prior art with an assembly seat rail (1). Each rail (1) includes a lower rail element which generally has the shape of an I, which is constituted by a lower bar (2), a vertical core (3) and an upper bar (4). Extending upwards starting from this upper bar (4) is found an element of the upper rail which has a section (5) in the shape of C, so as to form a slide intended for fixing the elements of installation and of seats in particular. The upper bar (4) also includes flat side flanges (6, 7) upon which the floor panels (8) are mounted.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The conventional coating on the floor of the cabin consists of floor panels (8) made of a composite sandwich (honeycomb structure). These floor panels (8) which are of a low thickness, typically on the order of 10 mm, are fixed using bolts on the side flanges (6, 7) of the mounting rails of the seats. When the commercial cover is installed, a floor covering, for example a fitted carpet is installed. This floor covering serves to protect the floor panels from the abuse linked to shifting or any other abuse due to occupancy of the transport vehicle cabin.
The mounting rails for seats show satisfactory mechanical characteristics for holding up under the stress to which the layout elements are subject, and of the seats in particular. However, these mechanical characteristics alone are not sufficient because, as shown in the FIG. 1, the mounting rail (1) is particularly exposed to corrosion on an aircraft. The airplane cabin floor is, in effect, subjected to the influence of various corrosive elements such as such as spilt liquids, moisture condensation or others. A rapid deterioration of the mechanical characteristics of the rails may be observed. Therefore, frequent repairs and replacement by qualified operators are necessary on airplanes in service.
Furthermore, the installations for fixing of seats fulfill the interior installation layout of a standardized plane.
It would nevertheless be essential to have an installation for fixing seats that offers greater flexibility in the airplane's interior installation in order to comply with the operational and comfort criteria specific to certain airline companies.
The ability to vary the interior installation more easily could also prove to be interesting, for example, for flights where there are fewer passengers on board. Moreover, larger spaces between the rows of seats or between the seats could thus be arranged to offer greater comfort to the passengers without having to resort to the installation of additional structures. Alternatively, a space for cargo could be created according to the needs of the company without modifying the primary structure.